CORE-C permits investigators to record three dimensional images of overlapping microscopic fields for analysis and archival storage. Software allows investigators indicate and "tease" out objects from masses of other stained elements such as axonal fibers. this is a new resource modeled on developments by Dr. Senft in present grant period. It consists of a high resolution confocal microscope with scanning stage, a Silicon Graphics Indigo work station with large working memory as a Volume rendering device; sufficient efficient storage for fleeting fluorescent images; VoxelView Software with support; and communications to other resources in this Program Project. this CORE will be used by investigators in projects 1-7 to digitize at varying resolutions fluorescent and other (HRP, Golgi, etc.) images through large tissue volumes in single and serial slices and to store these for future analysis. Investigators can make montages of adjacent overlapping fields for large high resolution images for visualization labeling patterns. A unique capability is the extraction, by segmentation, of three dimensional aspects of single elements in the tissue such as cell bodies and processes. Software will permit analysis of these properties for quantitative characteristics such as branch angles, branch frequencies, process diameters. We will develop protocols for moving these data to other CORE resources (COREs B and E) for analyses.